


Nicotine

by jeonghooniesan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: A lot of dick jokes, Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Gang World, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, Humor, Lowkey Crack, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rival gang!au, Shameless Smut, Violence, and platonic sex, possible johnil, switch!doyoung, switch!taeyong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-12 19:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17473502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeonghooniesan/pseuds/jeonghooniesan
Summary: Taeyong finds himself craving for a man he shouldn't be craving for, and Doyoung finds himself falling in love with his rival.It works out in the end, but in the middle? Taeyong and Doyoung needs to figure shit out on their own, and it won't be pretty.





	1. Cross My Heart, and Hope To Die

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Panic! At The Disco's "Nicotine"
> 
> a change of pace compared to "Six Feet Under The Stars" 
> 
> Enjoy this mess and i hope yall stay in the long run, because this fanfic is going to be wild.

A room full of the rich and the powerful would be overwhelming for some, but in reality, events like these is a downgraded version of a soire and in the end of the night, many of these rich and powerful people would go home with a dick in their mouths. It can also be a downgraded prom, but more obnoxious and grade school-ish.

But Taeyong can’t judge that much since he is one of the people invited to sit in the boring charity auction event. 

It was a facade putting the word ‘charity’ into the event; it was more of a showdown on who has the best jewels, who can get the most numbers of sex partners, and whatever fuckery the rich and powerful try to prove.

But the event that Taeyong was sitting on was exactly on halloween, therefore a themed event, and Taeyong hated every piece of it. He was thankful that it wasn’t the type where they had to be ridiculous costumes. It was a masquerade, and Taeyong guesses that the organizers are a big fan of Phantom Of The Opera. His mask was simple; it was black with red velvet laces covering it, and it only covered half of his face; he wouldn’t pass up on showcasing his beautiful features, he’s a god in the midst of peasants in this room.

_ “Sir, everything is set.” _ His hidden in-ears says in static, probably from one of his men scattered in the room.

Of course being in an event like this usually comes with a heist, and Taeyong plans on doing just that. They were auctioning one of Van Gogh’s lost paintings and the money will be going to a foundation that advocated cancer or something. Taeyong never really cared; he only has eyes on the prize. Taeyong’s a big fan of Van Gogh, and he plans on getting his hands on them without pulling out a single dollar. 

“Good. Take note of my signal. Is the bastard ready?” He says in a small voice as he walks around the hall, away from people so that no one will hear his mumbling.

He turns and his gaze quickly fixates on a specific person, a smile on the man’s face, teeth showing and beautiful, from across the room. The unknown man’s mask was as simple as Taeyong’s, a soft muted grey that slowly gradients into a strong color of purple, the corners of it covered by small stones; Taeyong guesses it as gemstones. 

_ “Yes, sir.”  _ He didn’t notice that he had someone talking to him because he was so focused on how the man’s lips look, how it wraps around his teeth when he laughs, imagines how it would look like on his. Taeyong was horny, you could say that, and a smile like that would bring him to his knees if the voice says so.

“Good.” He shifts his focus of thought to the plan. “We’ll do whatever we planned.” He leads, and the in-ears goes static again then goes silent.

He is left to look at the unknown man’s smile again, and he doesn’t notice him gaze at Taeyong and his talking with others stopped. Taeyong unknowingly heats up as the man smiles at him, and he bites his lips to stop him from doing anything stupid. Taeyong moves away, grabs a champagne glass from a passing waiter and to the buffet table, specifically where the sweets lay, and grabs for a puff tart and shoves in his mouth. He stands by the side of the room, behind pillars, and watches the hall with a serious face, hopefully hiding his horny ass and his craving for dick.

He finishes his champagne and a waiter offers to empty his hands by getting the empty glass. Taeyong suddenly feels someone standing beside him.

“Is it possible to get so attached to a man with a mask? You’re smile was cute awhile ago, by the way.”

Taeyong keeps a straight face, looking out to the hall and not looking at the person who owns the voice. “I’m not interested.” He says sternly.

“Oh yeah? I figured that out an hour aga because you’re only interested on getting that painting displayed on stage.” Taeyong looks in shock, and sees that the man standing beside him was the man with the bright smile he was looking at, and seeing it closely, his lips look pink and so plush, Taeyong would want to run his fingers through those lips. But he’s focused on how the man knows his motives. 

“How did you-” Taeyong says, but was quickly interrupted.

“Lee Taeyong, CEO of the biggest shipment agency, but also the leader of a hundred year old mafia group. You think I didn’t do my research on the people in this room?”

“What do you want? Money?”

“Oh, I don’t need money. I have enough in my pocket and I’m quickly going up the ranks; soon I’ll be an equal to you.” The man stands on front of him, caging him, his back meeting the pillar, and his dominance makes Taeyong’s knees feel like jelly. But the man holds him up, his hands on Taeyong’s hips and a leg in between Taeyong’s thighs, teasing and tempting. “What I need right now is you and your lips. And it looks like you want mine too with the way you’ve been staring at it.” He says with a grin. Taeyong doesn’t realize his stare not until the man address it, and he bites his lips knowing that the man he has been eyeing is eyeing him back. The man suddenly pushes his lips to Taeyong’s, and it was a quick but heated kiss that it made Taeyong wrap his hands around the man’s neck.

After what felt like forever of making out hidden, which made him excited knowing people could see them if they looked enough, the MC picks up the microphone and announces that the auction will start and they separate, panting and smiling at each other.

“I’ll give myself to you when I obtain that painting.”

The man pecks his lips and stands straight, a distance between them left as a lingering heat surrounds them. “Then I’ll be waiting.” And the man walks away, fixing his crisp suit and sits down at his table. 

Taeyong does the same, adjusting his velvet suit and fixing his mask to align to his face, then going back to his table where Johnny is left to fiddle on his phone from sheer boredom. 

When Johnny notices Taeyong’s presence, he gives him a glare. “How dare you leave your best friend?”

“Oh shut the fuck up, Johnny.”

“Pft.” Johnny rolls his eyes and goes back to playing on his phone. “Let’s just snatch that fucking painting and leave. A shit ton of women have been wanting me.”

Taeyong snorts a laugh. “You? With women? What a fucking miracle that would be with how gay you are.”

Johnny looks at him. “Right?! Like… fuck, who should I fucking resurrect to have a dick inside me? I swear.”

Taeyong pats his best friend’s shoulder. “Just ask and I’ll give it to you, Johnny. That’s what best friends are for.” Taeyong just smiles at him while Johnny pockets his phone. 

“You just fucked me yesterday, Taeyong. I want fresh meat.”

_ “Boys, stop fighting about dicks. Everyone you work for can literally hear you.”  _ A static voice says and they avert their eyes to their secretary who was standing at the other end of the room, arms crossed on his chest.  _ “I would love to join your passionate discussion about getting dick, but can you stop being eleven year old boys and focus on stealing the painting?” _

“You’re just mad you haven’t had dick in so long, Taeil.” Johnny says and Taeil flashes them his middle finger. 

_ “Fuck you, Jonathan.”  _ Taeil looks at Taeyong.  _ “Can you prove Johnny wrong and fuck me tonight?” _

“I’m not some dildo, Taeil. Also, I feel like being a sub today.”

_ “Fucking fine, you switch.” _

The room suddenly erupts in applause and the three of them look to the stage, clapping along. 

“Good evening, everyone. We will now start with the auction-”

Taeyong’s senses go into white noise as he looks at Johnny and Taeil, both of them nodding to their leader. 

_ “Sir.”  _ Taeil says, waiting for a response. 

“Let’s fuck shit up, yeah?”

_ “Fuck shit up, boys.” _

Suddenly, in the middle of the room, the bastard Taeyong captured, named Fuasto, CEO of a mexican company, who also tried to steal from Taeyong’s arms trade, stands and takes out his gun, aiming it at the president of the land of free, pulls the trigger and shoots his arm purposefully to stir up the room and distract everyone. The room erupts into chaos, the president’s bodyguards springing into action, capturing Fuasto, taking him down and escorting the president out of the room. In the middle of the fight, Fuasto, as planned, shoots the lights as an ‘accident’, and the room goes dark. All of Taeyong’s men pretends to be shocked, fear painting their faces. 

Within seconds, the emergency lights come on, and the painting is gone from its stand. 

_ “Painting obtained and the team are now leaving the building. What will be the next move, sir?”  _ One of his men says, and Taeyong smiles as he locks eyes with the grey masked man, a small smile on his face. 

“Go home and have some coffee, boys. Good job. Taeil…” Taeil, in the middle of his acting, looks at Taeyong. “Go home, too. Don’t wait for me.” Taeil nods. 

They were quickly being evacuated, a frenzy happening on the floor and also on stage. Johnny places a hand on Taeyong’s shoulder. 

“I’ll see you at work tomorrow. And don’t be late again.”

Taeyong rolls his eyes. “Whatever, whore. I’ll see you tomorrow. And don’t forget to place the painting in my office.” Johnny walks away, giving him a thumbs up before he goes back to acting. 

Taeyong suddenly feels a pull of his arm, and when he turns, he was faced with the man with a beautiful smile, pulling him and running out to the corridors. 

Their hands were clasped together at they run, and at a corner, they turn and the man quickly shoves Taeyong on the wall, his hands pulling tight on Taeyong’s collar. Their lips crash into a heated kiss, Taeyong’s breath being taken away from the force. 

“Good job on the painting.” His partner says in between breaths, as he latches his lips downwards to Taeyong’s neck. 

“Thank you.” Taeyong says, breathless. “Do you plan on fucking here, or can we get a room?” Taeyong moans when he feels a hand palming his cock on his suit paints. 

His partner goes back up, leaning his forehead on Taeyong’s, darting his tongue out and licking Taeyong’s lips. “We could do it here, we could do it at my hotel room at the top floor, your choice, baby. I just want you.” 

Taeyong kisses his partner one last time before he speaks up. “Fuck me in private, damn it. I may be kinky, but right now, I don’t feel like being a show to be watched.” He says, his brows furrowing, and his partner just laughs. 

“Okay, baby. Then you’re all mine today.”

__

It happens so fast; they start off by making out inside the elevator, masks still locked on their faces, then Taeyong is suddenly being fucked out by two long but slender fingers. 

“Baby, you’re so wet for me. Does daddy make you feel good.” The man says, his voice going lower that it shakes Taeyong’s core, making him speechless. He nods, frantic breathing and moans filling his mouth. “Use your words, baby. I won’t continue until you tell daddy if he makes you feel good.”

Taeyong looks at the man, wanting to pull off the mask just to see his glassy eyes for himself, but he loses all inhibitions and whines when his partner curls his fingers to his sweet spot. 

“Yes, daddy.” Taeyong says, breathless, like his lungs are being clamped shut by all the electric pleasure coursing through him. 

“That’s good to hear, baby.” His partner suddenly insert another finger, and the stretch makes Taeyong scream silently, eyes going wide as he stares at the ceiling, trying to catch up with the pace. “Tell me what you want and I’ll give it to you. You were so good awhile ago when you stole the painting, and good boys deserve to be fucked.” He says as he marks the inside of Taeyong’s thighs. 

Taeyong moans so loud that he thinks he’ll lose his voice by the end of the night. “Your cock, daddy. Please…”

“Yes? Tell me so I can reward you.”

Taeyong swallows as he breaths in. “Inside me… I want you to fuck me.” He finally says, and it surprises Taeyong as his whole is suddenly filled by his partner’s cock alongside the fingers inside him. 

Taeyong knows it hurts, but he can’t help but moan out; feelings the pain it brings makes his mind go blank. 

“Baby…” His partner drops down to kiss Taeyong’s lips, removing his fingers from inside him and let’s his hole clamp on the cock inside him, Taeyong whines at the sudden emptiness it leaves despite being filled. “Are you okay?” It was so sweet that it makes Taeyong’s heart beat faster than it was moments ago. 

Taeyong reaches out to hold his partner’s arm, and whines, holding gazes at him. “Put it back.” 

His partner hums in question. “What do you mean, baby?”

“Put your fingers back inside me, daddy. It feels good.” Taeyong says in whispers, his nails digging on his partner’s skin. 

Taeyong receives a bright smile and then he suddenly feels fingers go inside him again, the pain finally reaching up his spine and converting it into unfathomable pleasure. 

Taeyong’s mind go cloudy, his senses focusing on the cock pounding inside him and the fingers curling in rhythm with the thrusts. His hands finds purchase on the bed sheets, crumpling the fabric under him as he screams, a litany of ‘fuck’ and ‘daddy’ coming out from his mouth like it was a prayer. 

The pounding shakes the bed, and it tilts Taeyong’s sense of gravity, his mind floating into the abyss. If he were to describe the afterlife, he would say it was how he’s being pounded into the oblivion, stretching him so good, his breath being taken away with every push and pull. 

He feels a familiar feeling of a knot in his stomach, and a sudden wave of pleasure reigns on him, a blanket of pure and sweet pleasure covering him as he cums, shooting his load on his stomach. But the pounding doesn’t stop. “Keep going.” Taeyong says as he empties himself, knowing that he’ll be passing out from how sensitive he feels. 

And he does, pass out that is, but only for a moment; he wakes up with a gaping hole, throbbing and painful, but he felt good. 

“Taeyong?” He doesn’t notice his partner looking at him from above. “Are you back?” And Taeyong just nods, a weak smile painting his face, which makes his partner smile, too. “Good?”

Taeyong nods as his eyes close. “Very good.”

He feels his partner’s head lean on Taeyong’s heaving chest as he laughs. “That’s nice to hear.” He goes back to looking at Taeyong, and the closeness makes him see his beautiful eyes behind the mask. “I’ll clean you up so that you could sleep, then I’ll step out.”

“You’re not staying.”

“Oh baby.” He brushes his fingers through Taeyong’s hair affectionately. “I have an early schedule tomorrow, so I can’t stay.” 

Taeyong just nods, too tired to retaliate. “Okay. Can I know who you are, though?” He asks, placing his hands at the back of his partner’s neck. 

“No can do, Taeyong.” He gets up to stand at the side of the bed. “You’ll have to find me. It’s thrilling, being chased, playing hide and seek.” They laugh, and they share a friendly atmosphere, a complete contrast from moments ago. 

“Okay. Then I’ll see you soon.”

The last thing he remembers was gentle hands cleaning him and dressing him up with just his boxers, tucking him in with a peck on his forehead, and the door closing shut before he gives in to sleep. 


	2. Burn My Lungs and Curse My Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!!! Lol, but not really. you signed up for smut, sO ENJOY SOME PLATONIC SEX BETWEEN TAEYONG AND JOHNNY AT THE END hehe

“Good morning, sir.” The woman in the reception at the ground floor says to him, a smile on her face, and as a polite and kind CEO he is, he smiles back.

“Good morning, Joy. How was your weekend?”

“Good, sir!”

“How’s the family?” Taeyong doesn’t know why he’s asking these questions because honest to god he hates mornings and he hates making conversation in the morning, but he wants to have a facade of a proper and respectable leader despite everyone knowing he is a cold-blooded gang leader who kills off their enemies in his own office and fucks with a lot of his staff on his desk.

“My husband just got promoted and Marie turns one next week, sir.”

“Oh? So, I can’t recruit your husband here anymore? And happy birthday to your daughter! Remind me to buy her a doll house for when she grows bigger.”

Joy smiles at her boss. “Jacob loves his work in the university, sir. But if you need an extra hacker, then he would love to help. And I’ll tell Taeil to put it on your notes, sir.”

Taeyong brings out his hand to offer a high five, and Joy claps their hands quickly, a friendly atmosphere surrounding them. “Thank you, Joy.” He says, walking to his private elevator. When he arrives at the floor of his office, he notices a bunch of interns talking to one of his upper staff, and when his men turn to Taeyong, all of the younglings turn too.

“Good morning, sir!” Yuta, the company’s marketing head, and also their experienced hitman, waves at Taeyong, and Taeyong waves back at his friend. 

All of the interns bow at him, nervousness in their faces as they say their greetings in unison. Taeyong smiles at them to ease their nerves. “Good morning. I hope all of you get to enjoy the next months that you will stay here. Don’t hesitate to go to any of our staffs for questions. And also, don’t be shy on approaching me at the office. Just do tell Taeil, my personal secretary, that you want to meet me.” And all of the interns eventually relax around him, their tense shoulders relaxing and a smile on their faces. Taeyong honestly doesn’t know why he is draining his energy so early in the morning.

“Okay. All of you may go to your stations. I will talk to sir Taeyong for now.” Yuta says as they both walk away from the interns, towards Taeyong’s office.

“You’re in a good mood. Got head yesterday perhaps?” Yuta says while they say their greeting to whoever staff that greets them.

“I got dicked down real good last night, but I still hate mornings.” Taeyong waves his hand to a bunch of staff that is stationed on front of his office with a smile.

Yuta coos. “Then that dicking must have been really good for you to smile so wide.”

“Shut up, Yuta.” Taeyong stops to turn to Yuta, face close enough to feel their breaths brushing, and brings his head up to flick his forehead with his fingers. “Don’t you have work to do?”

Yuta rolls his eyes, massaging the spot where Taeyong hit him. “I just wanted a kiss, gosh.” Yuta leaves then while Taeyong laughs at him softly.

When he enters his office, which is actually a separate room for Taeil before actually entering his own office, Taeil is on his phone, playing a random game and his brows furrowed in concentration. Taeyong realizes that his secretary didn’t notice his presence, so he surprises him by coming up to him from behind and pinching his nipples through his dress shirt in a painful twist. Taeil screams in pain, his phone falling to his lap with a sound of losing comes.

“You asshole!” Taeil grabs for his phone, tapping on the screen aggressively, then glaring to Taeyong.

“Is that how you talk to your boss?” Taeyong says as he starts to walk to the door of his office.

“Fuck you, Taeyong!” Taeil shouts as the door behind him closes.

His office was simple enough; it looked like Christian Grey’s office from Fifty Shades Of Grey because why the fuck not? Taeyong lives a luxurious life that has stressors present in the process of it, and he deserves a panoramic view of the city lights. Johnny calls it obnoxious, but Taeyong calls it aesthetically relaxing. He sits on his desk table and notes the nail marks on the wood; he should really tell Taeil to buy him a new desk. Ever since he started having sex with females in his office, they always seem to leave scratch marks on his mahogany desk.

At the side of his office he notices the new addition to his walls; the long lost painting of Van Gogh is perched upon the wall so beautifully, and it contrasts the white painting so harmoniously. 

But all he could think of is the smile shining on him as a lingering memory from his successful heist; the hands that caressed him, the lips that dominated him. The memory of the masked man who fucked him to the oblivion lays rampant in his head, plaguing his thoughts; Taeyong thinks he can never see the painting the same ever again. Every brush stroke of the painting makes him think of the veins protruding from his hands as he touched him so sweetly, every color is the voice that reigned over him. 

Taeyong walks towards him desk and presses a button on his phone. “Taeil, can you come up here.”

_ “You disturbed my game play, sir.” _

“Frankly I don’t give a shit.”

_ “Whatever.” _

In moments, there was a knock on his door and Taeil peeks his head in with an annoyed face. “Yes, sir?”

“Come in, at least. We don’t want people hearing us.”

Taeil steps in and the door behind him shuts. His secretary looks at him with a confused look. “If you’re going to do something nasty, please tell me so I can call Johnny to tolerate you.”

Taeyong glares at him. “You know, I sometimes question why I hired you. You’re being a big bitch to me.”

“We’ve been best friends since birth, Taeyong. I should be the one questioning my position in your company.”

“Whatever. I love you, though. Anyways, I need something from you.”

Taeil brings out his clipboard on front of him and clicks his pen. “What is it, sir?”

“Can you please retrieve the list of guests from last nights event? I’m trying to find someone.”

“Ah, sir, I have already checked the list of guests because, duh, I’m Taeil and I was eyefucking with a cute boy but I didn’t get to talk to him because of the heist. And what I found out was that the US government has hands in the list and wiped it out on all databases. And you know how I have eyes everywhere, and even the database of the CIA and the secret service didn’t have it.”

“Okay, you having eyes everywhere is true. And how do you know if the boy’s cute if you haven’t seen his face?”

“Why did you fuck with a man you didn’t even know?”

“Touche.”

“Thought so. You should cover those marks on your neck. You have a meeting with our sister company about contract renewals in an hour.”

Taeying waves his hand at Taeil. “Whatever, suck dick.”

“I would love to suck yours if you would allow me but you’re crusty.”

“Suck on my dick later.”

“No can do. I have a dinner with my family later. I have time now, though.”

“Okay but do it under my desk.”

And Taeil did do it, suck Taeyong’s dick that is, and it would be surprising and overwhelming for some, but it’s what’s normal in their company; platonic, of course. 

When Taeil finished Taeyong off, Taeyong indulges Taeil, letting the secretary fuck his fist, and that’s that. 

“I’m using your toothbrush.” Taeil says as he fixes himself and disappears into Taeyong’s private washroom. 

Taeyong needs a sense of comfort in the midst of the physical and emotional strain being a CEO and a gang leader, that’s why he hired his college best friends as his right hand men. They’re qualified and loyal, honor students once and a constant throughout until graduation. And this kind of familiarity is what they need; every one of them have different ways of relaxing, and coincidently, almost all of them loves sex. So, they put platonic sex, an upgraded version of friends with benefits, in their lists of agendas. And the way they are so comfortable around each other really assured Taeyong that he is in safe hands.

Taeil comes out of his bathroom with a toothbrush in his mouth and foam coming out of the corners of his lips. 

“How much time do I have before the meeting?” Taeil stops his brushing and looks at his watch. He brings out both of his hands, showing him a ‘1’ and a ‘5’. “15 minutes?” Taeyong asks and his secretary nods. 

Taeyong walks to his closet and removes his navy blue blazer and his black dress shirt. Taeil notices the marks in Taeyong’s body and walks towards him, pointing at the large mark right at Taeyong’s heart. Taeil raises his hand, as if saying ‘wait’ and goes back to the bathroom, washes his mouth, and back to Taeyong. “What the fuck, Taeyong! That’s the size of a baseball.” He says, digging his finger on Taeyong’s skin, and Taeyong flinches.

“I guess I didn’t notice.” Taeyong reaches inside his closet to bring out a black turtleneck and puts it on. 

“What kind of fucking did you get? Did you get bitten by a fucking dog? Damn.”

“Shut up.” Taeyong goes back to his blazer and wraps it around his shoulder. “Prepare the papers for later, yeah? And thank you for the blowjob. Amazing, as always.” Taeyong smiles at his secretary and Taeil winks. 

“Pleasure, sir. It’s what I’m good at. And thank you, too.”

“We’re getting soft.” Taeyong says, pulling on his sleeves while Taeil brushes through Taeyong’s messy hair. 

“We’re just getting old.”

“Hey! 31 isn’t that old.”

“I’m older than you, so you don’t deserve to complain.”

Taeyong rolls his eyes as he allows Taeil to fix him. “We better get married soon. Our job is stressful enough, I think it’s time to find someone we can come home to.”

Taeyong smiles. “Yeah.” Taeil finishes and takes a step back. “Thanks, Taeil.”

“Come out in 10 minutes. I’ll prepare the room.”

“Okay.” And Taeil leaves. 

__

As always, contract renewals and negotiations is a success for Taeyong; he’s talented like that. That’s why he’s as the top of his game at such a young age. 

The meeting finishes and both company CEO’s shake hands, Johnny at his side, waiting for his turn. They bid their goodbyes with smiles on their faces as one of their staff escort their guests out of the conference room. Taeyong slumps himself on his executive chair as he sighs. 

“I’m tired. And Johnny, why were you late?”

Johnny looks at him while fixing the papers on the table. “I was making out with Yuta and I totally forgot about the meeting.”

“Of course you did.” Taeyong drops his head back and he suddenly feels a finger dig on the skin of his neck. 

“And what the fuck is that? Did you get fucked last night?”

“Yeah. And it was the best dicking ever.”

“Better than me? I’m offended.” Johnny brings his palm to his chest, dramatically acting as if he is in pain. 

“To be honest? Yeah.”

“Who was he, then?”

Taeyong pauses as he looks out the window. “I don’t know.”

“What the fuck? Typical of you.”

Taeyong glares at Johnny, grabbing a crumpled paper from the table and throws it towards his co-worker, but it ended up flying at Johnny’s left, totally missing the target. “Too bad your aim is shit.”

“Hey, I’m good with guns, not papers.”

“Whatever.” 

Taeyong stands, stretching his neck sideways and twisting his torso. “Can I meet you and Taeil in my office later-”

“If we’re having a threesome, lemme at least prepare myself.”

“No, Johnny. Not everything is about sex, you fuckhole. I need to talk to you guys about the expansion of our southern regions.” Taeyong looks at his phone to check the time. “Actually, I have a lot of time right now, so can you fetch all of the heads and meet at my office?”

Johnny raises his hand and gives Taeyong a thumbs up. “Alright, captain. I’ll tell Taeil too so that the work is faster.”

“Thanks, Jonathan.”

Johnny leaves the conference room as Taeyong grabs for the folder of the newly signed contracts and steps out of the of room. 

At the general space of his floor, he is met with interns waiting for him, a plastic bag in one of the interns and a smile towards him. “Yes, boys?” He says with a smile. 

“Sir Lee! Sir Nakamoto told us to buy you lunch since you will be working the whole day.”

“Oh! That’s sweet.” The interns gives the plastic of food to Taeyong and he receives it with a smile. “Thank you. What is it?”

“Ah, salad, sir. Sir Yuta said that you are in a diet.”

Of course it was salad; Yuta always messed with him and his hatred for anything healthy, but he can’t just decline free food. “Okay. Thank you, boys. You may go back to your tasks.”

The interns leave and Taeyong looks at the plastic one last time before he goes back to his own office, slumping himself in his desk chair and eating the salad, finally feeling his hunger. 

Moments later, there was a knock on his door and his best friends step in the office with their youngests department heads and new addition to the team Donghyuk and Jaemin, both HR heads, and Donghyuk being the master of weapons and guns, and so has the role of training new recruits, and Jaemin as the negotiator, a talent for his words. 

The younger staff bows at Taeyong. “Good afternoon, sir.”

Taeyong smiles at them as Yuta, Johnny, and Taeil follows behind them, letting themselves sit on the office couches. “No greeting from the three of you?”

“Fuck off, Taeyong.” Johnny bites back and Yuta laughs. 

“Fuck you, too. Jaemin, Donghyuk, sit.”

When all of them are settled, Taeyong walks to stand in front of his desk, leaning on the wood. “I want to expand our region to the south. Not just for the company, but for our group. I heard there are a lot of independent drug dealers there and it would be beneficial for us and for them if we have hands on it.” They wait for him to speak up again, listening intently; even when they’re assholes most of the time, when it comes to business, they always listen to their leader. “I have a location I have been wanting to buy in the south and I would like you opinions on it.” Taeyong twists his body to grab for the map that has a small red dot on a spot, dropping it to the coffee table situated in the middle of them. He then points at the dot and all of his members look closely. “Any opinions?”

Taeil raises his hand and Taeyong acknowledges him with a nod. “Sir, is this north east of the pier?”

“Yes. 63rd street of emerald road. I think it’s the perfect location because it isn’t too far from the pier and also the town proper.”

“I’m sorry, sir, but the land has been bought a month ago by a telecommunications company.”

“Oh?” Taeyong looks at Taeil with confusion as his secretary grabs for his tablet, types on the screen quickly, then giving it to Taeyong. It was a new article of a new building being built. “DNG, co.? Do any of you know any information about the company?”

Donghyuk raises his hand and Taeyong acknowledges him too with a nod. “They’re a phone service provider, sir. Recently they have been blowing up due to its cheap prices on data and messaging, and the signal strength and data speed has been the best out of all the companies around.”

“Interesting.” Taeyong says, and his phone suddenly lights up, a soft ding of a message coming up. Taeyong twists his head body to the desk where his phone is placed and looks at the contact; it was an unknown number, and Taeyong wonders how people would know his private number. 

Taeyong grabs for his phone as Taeil frees his hand by getting the tablet. Taeyong opens the message, and his mind is in confusion:

 

**Unknown number :**

Good afternoon, Taeyong. I hope you enjoy my surprise. Check the back of your lovely  painting. - A

 

Taeyong whips his head from his phone to the painting and everyone in the room follows his gaze. Taeyong drops his phone on his desk and furrows his brows towards the painting. When he is close enough, he removes the painting from the wall and spins it around to reveal the back of the canvas. He notices a small card at the back, squeezed between the canvas and the wooden frame, and he grabs for it, dropping the painting to the floor, letting it lean on the wall. 

“What is that, sir?” Johnny says as he stands on front of Taeyong, waiting for a response. And when Taeyong reads it, he is filled with rage:

 

_ Don’t worry, Taeyong.  _

_ I took care of the original painting for you.  _

_ One of your men is so sweet to me. Maybe you should talk to him. _

_ Love, Amethyst _

 

He looks back at the painting, crouching down to look at it in the eye. And that’s when he sees it, how it was messy in the edges, colors different, and signing at the corner says a single ‘A’; it really was a fake.Taeyong crumpled the paper and throws it to the ground, then massaging his temple to relax his nerves and even out his breathing. “Taeil.” He says sternly and Taeyong could feel the tension in the room as their secretary stands quickly, back straight and shoulders tense. 

“Yes, sir?”

“Please call on the boys who retrieved the painting from last night.”

And without question, Taeil bows. “On it, sir.” He steps out of the room.

Taeyong suddenly feels Johnny’s hand on his shoulder and he shrugs it off because of his anger. “No one touches me, no one talks, no on breaths. Everyone shut the fuck up!” He shouts, and everyone is looking at him with nervous eyes. He paces to his desk and opens the lowest drawer to grab his gun, slamming it dangerously on the desk, and he could feel how his members flinch at the anger. He sits on the desk chair, leaning his back in annoyance, staring at the door. “If you want to watch me shoot someone’s head, then go ahead and stay. But if you cannot stomach it, then I’m giving you the chance to walk away.” Taeyong says, and instantly Jaemin stands, bowing at their leader. 

“I’m sorry, sir.”

“It’s okay. You’re new here, and I don’t expect you to be accustomed to it this early.” Jaeminn leaves then, his complexion going pale. 

Taeyong looks at Donghyuk and they boy looks back. “How about you, Donghyuk?”

“I’m trained to be used to blood, sir.”

Taeyong nods. “Your choice. But don’t blame me when you feel sick after.” Taeyong looks at Johnny, face still stern and despite of Johnny’s large stature, he is still afraid of their younger leader. “Johnny.”

“Yes?” Johnny stands. 

“I have body bags and a plastic mat in the top cabinet inside my bathroom. Get at least three bags and the biggest mat. Yuta…” Yuta responds by standing, too. “I want you to place it in the middle of the room.”

They all dash, doing whatever they are ordered to do, and that relaxes Taeyong’s anger a little, but there is still a lingering feeling of rage boiling inside him. He closes his eyes, blocking out the shuffling around the room and tapping on the leather armrest. 

Taeyong didn’t notice the silence in the room as footsteps pad in the room, the shuffling noise of plastic coming after. 

“Sir, they’re here.” Taeil asks as he stands at the corner of the room alongside the rest of them. 

“Thank you, Taeil.” Taeyong grabs for his gun and stands to where the plastic mats are placed. He eyes the five other men he has tasked to successfully retrieve the painting, and all of them had unreadable faces. 

But Taeyong decides to change that. 

“Stand in one line on front of me, and face the beautiful painting at the back.” The men look confused and hesitates. “I didn’t order you to fuck around!” Taeyong shouts, finally anger raining over his fingertips, and it made the men move, all of them facing the painting. “Do you know why you have been summoned into my pristine office?” Some of them stay quiet, but one of then shakes their head a no. “Oh, no?” Taeyong pauses. “Don’t you think the painting is beautiful?” No one answers, and that only builds the tension in the room. “If I ask question, answer back!” He says as he aims at the wall on front of them and pulls the trigger, a loud bang resounding through the room and leaving a single bullet hole on the wall. Everyone flinches, fear radiating through them. 

“Y-yes, sir. It’s very beautiful.” One of them manages to choke out

“Good. Because I agree, it really is.” Taeyong lets the trigger circle around his finger, letting it hang. “But I just got a message that apparently the painting I have…” Taeyong fakes a gasp. “Surprise, it’s a fake.” The room stays silent, only their breathing heard. “And paintings are more beautiful when it is the original work, right?” Taeyong then handles the gun and digs the length of it on one if the men’s back, making him flinch. 

“Y-yes, sir.” The man answers, his voice quivering and breathless. 

Taeyong drops his arm to walk behind them, going back and forth. “Good. But it’s sad I have the fake. You see, boys, i trusted all of you to obey my orders and retrieve the  _ correct  _ and  _ real  _ painting. But what did I get?” There was a silence again. “I said… what did I get-” he shouts, and all of the men quickly answers back. 

“A fake, sir.”

“Yes, a fake. Now, I want all of you to be honest with me…” He stops walking, watching the backs of the men. “Who switched the paintings last night? Just be honest with me, and I’ll set you free.” Silent, again, because of the fear Taeyong is trying to build. “No one’s going to talk?” Taeyong pulls the barrel and randomly points it at one of the men, digging the gun on the skin of his skull; a threat in his actions. “Then I guess one or two lives is okay to sacrifice to have someone speak up-

“Wait!” The man at the farthest left of Taeyong quickly answers. “It was me, sir.”

Taeyong eyes him and the man is obviously shaking. He pats the shoulder of the man he pointed the gun to, and gives an ominous smile. “See? That wasn’t so hard, was it?” Taeyong walks behind the man and stops at his back. “Name?”

“Hyungmyeong, sir.”

“Ah, Hyungmyeong. I’ll call you myeongie, is that alright?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Okay, Myeongie, why did you do it?”

“I needed the money and-”

“Money? Then you should have asked from me, Myeongie. I’m very generous with my money as long as you are loyal to me.”

“A-ah, sir-”

“Continue your sentence, Myeongie.”

Hyungmyeong swallows before he answers. “I-I needed money a-and he offered a big amount if I switched t-the paintings…”

“He? Who’s he, Myeongie?”

“Amethyst, sir.”

“Do you work for him now?” 

“He offered, sir-”

That’s when Taeyong aims at the back of his head and pulls the trigger, the bullet shooting straight from the back to between his eyes, blood gushing from either ends. The body slowly drops to the ground, and blood is quickly pooling on the plastic. Everyone in the room flinches, the tension at its highest. The other four men scramble away from the body, avoiding any blood stains. Taeyong turns around to hand Taeil his gun and Taeil receives it with two hands. 

“Boys, that’s what happens if you betray me.” He side eyes the rest of the men and sees them nodding in fear. “You are dismissed.” And they shuffle out of the room, quickly and quietly, not wanting to anger their leader.

Taeyong looks at Donghyuk and sees the young boy pale and staring at the lifeless body, and Taeyong just smiles. “Donghyuk, I would hug you through this but I have blood all over my suit. Step out and have the much needed air you need, and drink water, okay?” Donghyuk looks at Taeyong with a shocked face and quickly steps out of the room. 

Yuta brings out a white towel for Taeyong and he wipes away the blood that is scattered on his fingers. “Yuta, clean that up. You are allowed to bring in your men to have a thorough clean up. Remember that I want this place as pristine as it was.” And Yuta merely nods, bringing out his phone and making a call. 

“Sir, would you want a change of clothes?” Taeil says from Taeyong’s desk, putting the gun back to its place. 

“Please, Taeil. Just grab me something simple.” Taeil nods then and steps out of the room. 

What’s left is Johnny, silent by the wall.

“Done?” Johnny says.

“Boring?” Taeyong asks with a smile, taking off the blazer as Yuta’s men file in to clean up the dirt in the room. 

“I was actually scared for some parts. You’re voice really improved throughout the years.”

Taeyong laughs at him. “Gee, thanks, Johnny.”

“It was kinda hot, if you were to ask me.”

“Oh?” Taeyong walks to Johnny, stopping right in front of him. “Wanna fuck?” Taeyong asks, a mischievous smile on his face. 

“I would love to, but you’re covered in blood, so let’s get back to my apartment, shower, then we can fuck.”

Taeil comes in with extra clothes, walking towards them with furrowed brows. “Already planning to fuck while Yuta is packing a fucking body into a bag? Y’all are sick.” Taeil gives the extra clothes to Taeyong, and Taeyong quickly strips, no one even caring at how almost-naked their leader is. He slips himself into the blue jeans and a simple white shirt, slipping his feet on black vans; typical white boy fashion if Taeyong would describe it. 

“You’ve seen worst, Taeil. Thanks for the clothes.”

“No problem. You scared me shitless, Taeyong. I thought you were going to kill off all five of them.”

Taeyong rolls his eyes as he folds his stained suit and hands it to their secretary. “I’m not  _ that  _ merciless. Dry clean, please.”

“But you are merciless.” Taeil retrieves the clothes and bows. “I’ll see you fucktards tomorrow. And y’all better be here on time. Don’t fuck until morning comes.” He says as he walks out of the room.

“I’m sure Johnny won’t last that long.” Taeyong shouts as a response and he gets a slap on his arm from Johnny.

“Fuck you.” Johnny bites back.

__

Rather, it was Taeyong fucking Johnny that night, but that’s only for their close friends to know. Johnny is the most unexpected submissive Taeyong has ever witnessed. Someone with such a large build, low voice, striking features, and beautiful eyes, loved being called a kitten.

It was already 1 in the morning when Taeyong is teasing Johnny with his fingers, slowly stretching his hole in slow rhythms, and it makes Johnny’s toes curl.

“You like that, kitten?” Taeyong says, so low, just like how Johnny would love to hear.

Despite Johnny’s low and vibrating voice, his whines come out octaves higher than his speaking voice. “Y-yes.” Johnny whispers it, as if it wasn’t there.

“Louder, baby. I want to hear you.” Taeyong says as he curls his fingers inside him, Johnny arching his back and moaning loudly. “There. Like that, kitten. I love it when I hear you moan.”

“P-please…” Johnny trails off as Taeyong senses his partner coming apart by just his ministrations, and Taeyong is at his limit, too. 

“Please what, kitten?” Taeyong caresses Johnny’s cheek, then brushes the stray hair on his face to reveal Johnny’s glossy, beautiful eyes.

“Fuck me.” He says, so low and so sweet that Taeyong just couldn’t resist.

Taeyong indulges himself, quickly removing his fingers from inside Johnny, slicks himself up, and instantly pierces Johnny’s hole with a force that Johnny just shouts. His best friend was tight, and Taeyong loses all of his senses as he fucks him, pushing him against the bed, rhythm merciless and unforgiving.

Johnny was a moaning mess, and Taeyong loves it when he sees him like this; so vulnerable, so submissive. Taeyong grabs for Johnny’s neglected cock and his best friend arches his back so gracefully from the contact.

“You want to cum, kitten?” Taeyong watches Johnny’s eyes roll back, mouth agape with a trail of messy drool at the corner of his lips. Johnny merely nods as he’s being taken away by pure pleasure. “Speak up, kitten. I want to hear you.”

Johnny opens his eyes to look at Taeyong, face sated and mesmerizing. “Please. Oh god, fuck. Please. I just want to cum. Please, please, please-”

And Taeyong is the kind of dominant who loves to spoil his babies, so he quickened his pace alongside his strokes on Johnny’s cock, and within moments, his best friend  cums between them, screaming his name with his smooth voice, and Taeyong finishes himself inside since Johnny has always loved being filled until he couldn’t handle it anymore.

When Taeyong pulls out, Johnny reaches out to Taeyong, arms out, and Taeyong knew his best friend needed all the care after a rough night. Taeyong lies beside Johnny, and the taller instantly wraps his limbs around Taeyong, and he showers Johnny with kisses, so sweet and gently. “You were so good for me, kitten.” Johnny hums in response, too tired to say anything. “So good and so beautiful.” Taeyong continues on peppering him with kisses, and after a decent amount of time, he stops, standing beside the bed, letting Johnny rest his body on the bed. Taeyong brushes through Johnny’s hair, and Johnny smiles at the touch. “Wanna take a bath? Or do you want me to wipe you and just cuddle?”

Johnny slowly opens his eyes to look at Taeyong. “Cuddles, please. And don’t forget to set the alarm. Taeil would scold us if we were late.” 

Taeyong bends down to kiss Johnny’s lips, and it was slow and intimate. “Okay. Let me take care of you.”

Johnny goes back to closing his eyes, his eyelashes resting softly on his cheeks. “You always do, Taeyong.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay if you are confused about their dynamic, basically they're treating Taeyong's mercilessness and his role as a gang leader as if it was just a homework he needs to, thus how they talk. I need to emphasize on how normal it is to them.

**Author's Note:**

> Send some love in the comments, leave a kudos or bookmark it hehe or you could tweet me and tell me how you feel <3 @JungDoSmile
> 
> Updates may be slow because majors is a bitch and my school is a asshole.


End file.
